Simple Hearts, Confusing Intentions
by Innocent Fangs
Summary: Jace is the Golden Bad Boy at Lockwood College. Clary just wants to find her way back into life after everything crumbled under her feet. What happens when these two cross paths? What happened in Clary's past? Why can't she trust anyone? Clace! Later Sizzy! Gets better as we move deeper into the plot.
1. A glimse at love

_**AN: I don't own the Mortal Instruments because wishes don't always come true.**_

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**This is my first ever fanfiction. It will get 'juicer' later, and as time goes on more Clace will appear. I tried not to be too OOC sorry if I am...**_

* * *

_**Clary's Pov:**_

_Jace_. The name that plays on my lips everyday. My Golden Boy.

Well…  
He's not mine… if only.

You might be a little confused here so let me catch you up on a few things. I'm Clary, a short, little; red-headed girl who is head over heals with the schools Player. Jace Herondale. I'm Visual Art and literature majour and I go to 'The school' which is what we call the college; Lockwood.

Anyways back to the Hottie with a rockin' body. Jace. He is without a doubt the hottest boy at the school. Luscious, blonde hair that some would say glistens in the sun. A sexy, golden tan that everyone just knows isn't from a bottle. The perfectly, sculpted body, muscles in ALL the right places (not to much, not to little). From his abbs to his lips, everything just screams sexy. But the thing that really hits me most; his eyes.

Some people say eyes are the windows to the soul, to the heart. I believe that is oh so true. Behind the amber, egotistic exterior his eyes have a certain vulnerability that makes me remember that this self-centred, arrogant, sexy, hunky jerk; is a real person. Someone who has felt pain, someone who is broken, someone who is just like me.

* * *

_**Jace's Pov:**_

"JACE!"  
I groan as I wake up to my sister calling my name.  
"JACE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME AND GET IT MYSELF!"

Ohhhh what a lovely sibling I have.

Slowly I get up, grumbling and groaning. I know what your all thinking 'But Jace you're a morning person" well last night was a little rough.

**-Flashback-**

_I shudder as I walk out on the streets of New York on a briskly cold night. Earlier that I had made plans with my adoptive sister Isabelle and my adoptive brother Alec. We were going to the Pandemonium. _

_As I walk straight past the bouncer (I was a regular here you see), I see a burst of fiery red. I shake my head as I'm sure it was just the smoky atmosphere playing with me. _

_I head straight to the bar, not bothered to find my siblings; they know where I am. _

_"Oi! Oscar! Give me two Mind erasers stat!" I shout to the bartender, Oscar, to me he's like a old friend, who hooks me up with the hottest chicks and the most 'interesting' drinks ;)._

_"Hey Mate! You sure about the Mind erasers? They are pretty strong you know."_

_"Os, mate, I am here to get hammered! Come on!"_

_Oscar brings me my shots his dark blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He sets them down on the bar and sighs as he hears another request. With a flick of his long, dark hair he's off with another customer. _

_I down them quickly feeling the familiar buzz of alcohol rush throughout my body. _

_I scan the crowd, looking for my 'next victim' as Iz likes to call it. I look past the bodies grinding against each other, the couples making out, the friends laughing. A group of three girls catch my attention. _

_One blonde, one raven and a startling red-head. I recognise the raven haired and the blonde girl. Sadly the sexy raven haired girl is Izzy; sigh. The blonde is quite hard to recognise I stare at her for a few seconds….  
Oh! It's Alice. Alice has been my best friend since Izzy and Alec's parents; Robert and Maryse Lightwoods; took me in. She has honey blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and is a drama fanatic! She's one of the only girls that can put me in my place; she knows my every secret, my every crush, my every move. I can't put one past her, that's for sure. _

_The red-head is probably the art nerd that Izzy has taken a liking to, what was her name? Camillia, Lary, Clare? I don't know but all I can think about is how I want to find out! _

_"Jace!"  
"You finally showed!" Yells Alice and Isabelle as they finally notice me sitting by the bar. _

_I send them my signature, award winning smirk as they come closer. I notice that they are stumbling around, probably smashed! Poor buggers._

_As they arrive at the bar I see many guys staring at my girls, I send them a deadly glare. Suddenly no ones interested... I wonder why ;) _

_Isabelle introduces me to the little red-head; Turns out her names Clary. I sure wont be forgetting that anytime soon. Especially with that wit and those looks. Damn._

_She doesn't seem impressed by me and just keeps looking out at the crowd. She mumbles a bye to Iz and Alice and she's off. Back into the crowd, standing out like all she wants to do is blend in. _

_All I know is that I'm hooked. I've got a petty crush on a short, little red-headed girl who knows how to leave this man, this player, this destroyer of hearts, utterly speechless. _

_It's my plan to get her to like me, and I always get what I want. _

**-End of Flashback-**

It's my first day back at school. My first chance to really meet this Clary person who has been raiding my dreams all night. Maybe this time I wont stuff everything up. Maybe this time she won't turn out to be like….

Like Kaelie,

The one that got away.

* * *

**Thanks guys that's it for today. Please review, like and just spread the word haha. **

**No flames please but I am open to constructive criticism. Any spelling mistakes, please point out. **

**X Innocent Fangs ~*~**


	2. Smacked

**AN: I do not own the Mortal Instruments but we all dream sometimes **

**Hey guys sorry about all the grammatical mistakes last chapter. I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta. Anyways here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

I sigh as I hear my alarm go off. Slamming my hand down automatically before my brain even starts to function again. As the smell of pancakes drifts through my room I rush to find some decent clothes.

Ahhhh! I should have planned this before; I can't risk cold pancakes or no pancakes at all.

I quickly shimmy into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that says 'If you're reading this you are a perv'. I put black eyeliner and mascara on, I'm not a big fan of makeup as you can clearly see. I try and tame my curls with a hair brush but I fail. Immensely. I groan and put it in to a messy bun.

I rush downstairs as I just know that at this very moment Jonathon will be piling on the pancakes. I jump the last stair feeling like a little kid again. The aroma gets stronger. In my haste to get their quickly I run straight into father.

Bad move…

He turns and looks at me, by this time I was in the kitchen doorway.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!"

Ma and Jon's heads turn towards me, eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Yes, father?" I say meekly, frightened as to what he will do to me.

"You pathetic little girl! You are not young anymore; I can send you out of this house to live on the streets! It is time you learnt some respect! Who is going to marry your ugly little face without MY money? That's right no one! You should know better than to be a brat"and with that he backhanded me across my face. His eyes staring into mine as if he is daring me to cry. I stare back not willing to give that satisfaction.

"Sorry Father, I was not looking where I was going." I hastily lower my eyes not wanting to look into those burning pits of hatred anymore.

Valentine; my father, turns back to look at Jon and mum. They both quickly avert their eyes and get back to what they were doing. They are not idiotic enough to stand up for me as this is not the first time he has hit is children, nor his wife. You want me to prove it? Look at my back. Millions of scars, ranging from tiny and deep to large and shallow, new and old. It started when I was eight and will continue until you see the name Valentine Morgenstern on a headstone. Mum has tried to get us away from him, she really has. But you see Valentine has eyes everywhere, he has many people who do his dirty work. The minute we leave, we lose all money, all hope and all life. We can not defy him.

I shudder as soon as he leaves the room announcing to Jocelyn that he is leaving for the month on 'business.' She never questions him, never says a peep.

Jon looks at me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay Clare-bear? I left you a pancake" He says with a small, tentative smile. But I know he is just happy it wasn't him on the other side of that hand, father is much harder on Jon. I ruffle my brother's silky, platinum blonde hair lovingly.

"I'm fine but I think his wrist is getting stiff." I try and joke as I steal the pancake. He barks a small laugh. His dark almost black eyes still glistening with fear. Jonathon is older then my by 2 years and he used to always stand up for me but every time he did father threatened him with a knife. The day of my 16th birthday, Valentine had punched me in the stomach saying that I was nothing but a worthless spoilt brat; Jon had gotten angry and hit Valentine in the face. Valentine had taken Jon back into his room for a 'talk'. Jonathon has never been the same since. Fear always running his life, holding him back like a dog on a leash.

I run back up stairs, sighing as I see a bruise already forming on my face. I apply more make up to my face like I will have to for the next month. I fix my clothes and take some money from my nightstand.

I get on Jaz, my motorbike and drive off to school, not saying a word as I see my mother staring at me with an emotionless face. She's always like that after Valentine snaps. Her eyes hold nothing. It's like she's no longer there.

I sigh in relief as I see the Lockwood sign looming over my head. I put on my mask, a warm smile and compassionate eyes.

I park Jaz as I see my Golden boy…. I mean… Jace; chatting it up with the school Herondale fan club. Today is going to be a lonnnnnnggg day.

* * *

**Jace's pov:**

Girls swam me as I arrive in my black sports car. I hear shouts of:

"Jacey!" and girls murmuring to each other about how "sexy" I am and how I have the "most rockin' bod".

"Hey girls!" I say with a smirk as they all swoon at they sound of my voice.

I scan the parking lot, already bored with these girls. I see Sebastian as he waves me over, finally somebody can save me. Its not like I don't like the attention, I do, its just disgusts me how many girls are willing to get their heart broken for one night of 'fun'. They know what I do and they don't even try to act dignified. I guess it just makes my job easier. I flirt with a couple of them for a few seconds, the smirk never straying from my calm façade. As I look into their eyes all I can think about are the strikingly sexy emerald eyes of the small little beauty known as Clary. I shrug the girls off heading straight to Seb, he'll know what to do, or who. Noticing that one or two of them are still following me.

I talk to him mindlessly for a couple minutes looking for the right time and just as I am about to ask. Alice comes in with a makeup caked Izzy.

"So Jace, who is the girl of the week?" Izzy asks not even trying to hide the venom in her voice.  
"Well… There is someone who has caught my eye…" I look down, avoiding the eyes that can read me so well.

"Jace… who is it?" Alice steps in, her voice strong and unwavering; she knows the answer but needs proof.

I'm just about to say her name as I see everyone turn their heads as a mystery girl on a bike parks. She takes of her helmet, shaking her red curls lose. The appending crowd starts murmuring and whispering; thinking the same as me. That cannot be Clarissa Morgenstern. This cant be the quiet little art nerd, the little girl who used to read manga. No this girl; I mean woman. Is someone completely different who has womanly curves, a large chest and I have to say that her ass is just mmmm. Suddenly as the boys gain courage I hear wolf whistles, cat calls. A low growl escapes my mouth.

I mumble a little "speak about the devil and he shall appear." Hoping that Alice and Iz don't hear me.

Clary walks towards us, a cute little bounce in her step, which seems to be the only thing which hasn't changed. As she reaches us I expect her to slow down, she doesn't. She carries on straight past us, which is when I realise that she wasn't walking towards us, she was walking towards….. Him.

Simon Lewis and his group of geeks. Clary flings her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek, a friendly gesture I know but I can't help but feel the jealousy course through me. Laughing to Maia and Jordan, she beckons Izzy and Alice over. Not even looking at me. Isabelle and Ali head over laughing, leaving their previous questions unanswered.

I will get her to like me, at least look at me.

I will, if that means I have to change my ways, I will.

Because I know that Clary, isn't just a one time thing.

And I know…

That I don't want it to be.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading. **

**Hope that it was up to scratch **

**Xx Innocent Fangs; M ~*~**


	3. It's that day of the year

**AN: I don't own the Mortal Instruments but my oh my do I want to ;)**

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait, I've just completed 11 exams at school!**

**Here's another chapter! Also I'm still looking for a BETA and I don't really know how they work….**

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

"Oh Clary, I L-O-V-E the new look! Its so you, where'd'ya get that leather jacket? Did you see…" Isabelle rambles on per usual, telling me the latest gossip like who's with whom and who looks fat in that outfit, do I care? No. Would I tell her that? Nooooo way.

As I walk down the corridor I feel eyes burning into my skin, can they see the bruise? I mean what's with all the attention, this has NEVER happened before and to be honest, it scares me…

"Isabelle?" I ask attentively, I don't want to let on that I wasn't listening. She keeps chattering on to Maia, whose on her other side.

"Iz?" I ask a bit louder. Nup, she doesn't notice. My patience dissipating fast.

"Iz?" I ask again. No reply, not even recognition that I'm here. She's to caught up in her own story. My patience now completely gone.

"IZZY!" That does it, she finally notices that I'm here.

"Yeah Clare?"

"Why's everyone staring at me?" I say nervously…

"Can they see the bruise?" I ask even quieter, Isabelle and my other best friend Simon are the only ones who know of the struggles at home.

"Don't worry Clary darling. Your make up covers it perfectly." She gives a small knowing smile.

"Then why are they STARING?" She giggles quietly, then a fit of laughter breaks out!

"HA! Why are they staring, oh Clare… Well… the guys are staring because you look H-O-T! And the girls well… they hate you. I mean look at all the guys couples, who are they looking at? You! All eyes on my little Clary! Hehehe You're all grown up!"

Maia snorts with laughter.

"oh.." I say in a small voice… then I remember that I'm at school and everyone can see me, I straighten my back and slip the mask back on. No one suspects a thing as I change the subject, to get Izzy talking again, luckily it doesn't take to long and I can get out of the centre of attention. I check the time on my iphone as I reach my dinged up, gloomy, grey locker. That's when I see the date. A single tear falls from my eyes… No Clary! You will not cry! You will not let anyone into that piece of your past, at least not yet. No one can know what happened, too many people already do. I let myself fall back into self hatred as I remember Jason… My Jason, well he wasn't my Jason. Especially since it was MY damned fault. Mine…

-Flashback-

_Jason, my boyfriend of three years, I could say he's the love of my life. Well… my life so far. His dazzling green eyes, the deepest forests you'll ever see, the wildest jungle. His mischievous smile like he's always up to no good. _

_I texted him, telling him I was just leaving school. He didn't go to St Xavier's like I did, he wasn't the boy down the road _**(next door is to mainstream haha)**,_ as stupid as this sounds I met him at a party, I was still the dorky little red head, with no curves, a stumpy tree basically, who sat in the corner reading (the book was amazing though, its called 'The Mortal Instruments'). And he saw me and heading over as dorky as I was and started talking to me. After a couple dates we were together! It was my best thing that had ever happened to me! Today it's his birthday and I had gotten him tickets to see Macklemore and Ryan Lewis! _**(Do they even do concerts?)**_He's going to be so excited!_

_I get on Jaz and head off to his house. As I turn the street I see him sitting on his steps swinging his legs like a little kid. I park Jaz on the other side of the road and stand as tall as possible, trying to get his attention, but of course Jason, being Jason, just looks the other way. I soon get tried of playing this 'game'..._

_"Hey! Boyfriend! Over here!" I shout, a little giggle in my throat. _

_He turns his head, eyes glistening with humour, I hear a chuckle. _

_"Blondie! Come on, what'cha waiting for!" Another giggle, he's the only one I can be like this with, the only one that can make me happy! _

_He strides over on to the, a smile on his face._

_"I have something I have to tell you Clare," He says smile wider than ever._

_That's when I hear it, the low buzz of an on coming car, he can't hear it; he's deaf in his left ear you see. I'm just about to warn him, scream to him not to come over._

_"JASON!"_

_I'm to late, the cars to close and of course he doesn't see it, he's to busy looking at me. Still smiling._

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_A confused look appears on his childishly happy face, he turns his head. That's when it happens, that's when I lost him. I knew it but I couldn't believe it as the car comes to a screeching holt. _

_I rush past a worried girls face. I don't care about the apology just yet. I hear her call 000, but all I can feel is numbness. _

_"Jason, wake up." I start shaking, I hear a strangled noise. _

_"Jason, please, it's not funny." I then realise that that noise is me._

_"Jason! If you don't look at me I'll ...kill you!" Ironic right? Sobs now coursing down my body._

_"Jason, Jason, Jas-as-s-o-on" I drop my head, it's too late._

_I faintly feel arms on my shoulders, someone pulling me away. _

_I turn my head, a deathly glare on my face._

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" That's the first time I've ever sworn, I know it sounds stupid as I'm 18 but I've never seen a need for it, now I realise why people say it, It feels great. I feel intense anger layering my sadness, a deadly combination. _

_As I look down at Jason, I know it's my fault. As soon as you have everything, you have nothing. The self-hatred is thumping through my brain. _

_I realise that the persons still there. I turn and look at them. Its Jason's little sister, Gen. Shock, I see nothing but shock as I look at the little girl. Her big grey eyes threatening to spill all those tears that are locked up. _

_"Oh! Honey! I'm so sorry, come here" I try and say but the angers gone and the sobs are back. _

_I turn to look back on his lifeless body and for a second, I see all the times we had together. The day we met, our first kiss, our first time, the day we egged my teacher, Mrs Savil's house, moments at the beach, the park, my art studio. I don't want to live, I really don't. I don't even think I can, but I have to, I don't have a choice because I'm a stupid, weak, little girl, the one thing I've tried the hardest not to be. I never heard what he was going to say; I never told him I loved him. Once someone dies, all you can think of is could'ves, should'ves and wish I'd. _

_I know I'm lost, I know I will never be the same._

-End of Flashback-

And I never was.

* * *

**Thanks Guys, that's another chap up! Please leave a comment, telling me what to fix and your ideas on what I should do. **

**Just saying I'm quite a lot younger than some writers out there (there as in fanfiction) so sorry if I'm not up to scratch. **

**Xx Innocent Fangs; M**


	4. Words hurt too

**AN: I own the Mortal Instruments…. No wait sorry I forgot… Cassandra Clare does. I also don't own Grease which is where I got my idea for this chapter.**

**Again I am younger than the majority of fanfiction writers so sorry for any errors.**

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

_2 weeks later._

Movement.

Moving slowly, moving fast. We are all moving. Up and down, round and round.

My life is a rollercoaster, it steadily goes up and up until it hits the peak where it sends me crashing down. Then it starts again, waiting for the next passenger to get on and crash with me.

But it's not just life that moves.

Words do to.

Words get heard and they get passed a long, from person to person. No matter what time or place, words will be shared, whether it's about her, or him. Words cause pain too. They can cause more pain then getting punched in the face by a boxer and that hurts a lot… trust me, I'd tell you about it but that's another story for another time lets just say it involved cookies and a concussion.

I've heard words, more than others I suspect, words about the way I look, the way I dress, about my family, about my friends, about what I do at home. And those words are slowly penetrating the wall I put up, I thought it was getting better but the rumours, the words are back. And worse than ever.

"Did you hear about that Clary girl? I heard that she sells herself."

"I heard that she killed somebody."

"Did you know that she used to be 200kg?"

"She kills puppies for enjoyment!"

"Her boobs are so obviously fake." They're not by the way, you can keep that silicon away from me thank you very much.

Now I know that some of the things 'they' say are preposterous but some hit to close to home. I had liked being unnoticed, unseen, unheard of but then I met Izzy and she insisted that she took me under her wing, a long with Alice of course. As soon as we became close the words started again. I can't handle it. I know I'm not at high school anymore but Lockwood may as well be. A university for the arts (including dance), English and science majors and it doesn't take anyone over 30. So basically it's a school for big kids who act like little ones, -sigh-.

Apparently Izzy says that the only reason that they are saying all this is because they are jealous of me… I don't think that could be. I mean why would they be jealous of a girl who lies to everyone she loves, who says she's 'fine' whatever that means… who cries every night and who has an abusive parent. It's not like I'm even pretty, I mean seriously I used to be a daggy little art student. I only changed my look to leather jackets and skinny jeans because I wanted to be seen, to not be thought of as a weak, little, flat-chested baby (Jace might've been a contributing factor)... but I hadn't wanted to be seen this much!

I can't be who I really am or there is going to be a lot of fists flying, tears shed and words heard and they might not all be from me, hopefully they would be from that bitch Aline (god I hate her).

My life was never easy at home, I used have school/Lockwood to get away from them (for any confusion 'Them' is Him, Jon and my lifeless, emotionless mother)… but now I have nowhere.

Nowhere to go….

Nowhere to cry,

Nowhere to finally be…

Me.

* * *

**Jace's Pov:**

"I've got chills, they're multiplying and I'm losing control. Because the power you're supplying is electrifying." Its funny how cliché our lives can be, two sentences from a song (You're the one that I want, Grease) fit my life so well right now. Every time I see Clary, a shiver runs down my spine. I accidentally brush my arm up against hers, I'm electrified. There's a feeling deep in my gut, a feeling I can quite describe, a feeling I've never felt before and honestly it petrifies me. Is this feeling love or just a longing to be loved? Would someone as real and beautiful as Clary ever have interest in me? Sure, I'm amazingly handsome and incredibly hot, but Clary needs more than that she needs someone who is stable, loving, caring…

Someone who's not me...

Speaking of the green-eyed beaut here she comes… right this way… towards me…

Oh crap… she looks pissed, what have I done this time?

"Jace Herondale! Can you tell your little sluts that I am not dating you, please?" She says with an aspirated sigh.

"And why should I do that?" Nice going Jace, great way to get her to like you, be an asshole (sarcasm is a wonderful tool, yes?)

"Because we're not! Isn't that enough? Or is big, bad Herondale liking the rumours about a weak wittle girl huh?" I feel terrible, but she has to know that she doesn't get to me at all, even if she makes my knees weak at one look.

"Calm down little Red if I do do what you ask what's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you huh? Well maybe so I know that you actually have a heart and we can get on with our lives with out hearing about how '"Jace and Clary are obviously going out and were apparently having a hot make out outside the bar."" Oh and also all the other self-respecting girls will like you again. Or maybe you like the fact that the girls still go after you even if you are 'dating' someone. But this entire thing has earned me all of the slutty female population to hate me and to spit filthy rumours about me at every turn." And with that my feisty little Red turned her heel and walked away. All I got from that is how hot she is when she's angry.

She reminds me a lot of someone I used to know, someone I used to love.

Kaelie.

* * *

**Thanks guys, that's it for another chapter. I try and establish their back stories and struggles before I develop the plot further. **

**Thanks to the people that have read it from the beginning and to the knew people thanks as well, haha.**

**A future warning, I am from Australia so I wont say Mom etc and you may read some other Aussie lingo like Beaut, Bloke, and so much more.**

**Kaelie will come up soon!**

**Thanks again! **

**Xx Innocent Fangs; M ~*~**


	5. I'll never see her again

**AN: If I owned the Mortal Instruments you would never see Clary and Jace in public again. **

**I am so incredibly sorry for the delay, school has been going over the top with everything… -sigh-**

** To everyone who is curious I live in Sydney and I don't say words like 'bloke', 'beaut' and 'mate', etc but I am using them in this story to create a sense of almost relaxation, to not make it seem as fake and stiff. Sorry if you don't really understand what I mean, that happens a lot… Anyways on with the chapters!**

* * *

**Jonathon's Pov: **

I still remember the day everything went crumbling down…

When I broke…

When Clary lost hope…

The day father told me the truth, told me who he was and what he could do.

**Flashback:**

_I awoke with a grin upon my face, its little Clare-bear's 16__th__ Birthday! I rush to put on my clothes so I can have the joy of waking her up. I grab my gift of a 150 box set of pastel pencils. She is going to L-O-V-E it! That's when I hear it. _

_I hear the unmistakable sound of glass breaking._

_Oh shit. _

_I rush down the stairs, skipping down two at a time. This can't be happening, not today. But it is._

_I shrill cry escapes my lips as I see father punching Clary in the stomach. Glass is scattered around the floor. Water drips from the coffee table. And my little sister is doubled over in pain, her bright emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_"You little BRAT! How dare you! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! Do you know how much money that was worth? It was worth more than you could ever imagine. I could sell you for less than half that price but your slut of a mother wouldn't let me." Valentine yells, his eyes full of malice as he continues on._

_"Did you really think I wanted to keep you!? The daughter of less than mine!" Another punch. Another cry. _

_"You are a worthless little dog and you will never ever be truly my daughter. Never. You were never really a Morgenstern were you? I knew from the first time I set my eyes on you. You are a bloody bastard child! You are a Fr-" He stops there with a last punch, this time to her forehead. Blood splattering the pristine white carpet. He finally notices me._

_How could he do that! That's his own flesh and blood, sure he's hit us before but… never like this. So many questions, thoughts and emotions run through my brain. All I know is that he has to pay. NO ONE touches my little Clare like that! No one…_

_Before he gets a chance to continue his rampage. I send my fist crashing into his skull. But it's not enough. It never was, never will be. A smirk replaces his frown. _

_"Jonathon… Son, we need to have a little talk, don't you think?" _

_The last thing I see is Clary, as she flitters in and out of unconsciousness. _

_Her big green eyes staring at me but this time the tears are free and a sense of dread fills me because I know I will never see her again. _

**End of Flashback.**

And I never did.

At least not in the same way.

But now I have something else worth living for. And it's no longer to see a smile upon Clary's face.

It's to stop her from finding out what she is.

All I can tell you is that she's not human.

She's anything but.

She is a new kind of animal.

A new species.

The closest we humans can ever get to perfection, to enlightenment.

She is.

A golden nephilim.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry to everyone who thought that this was all human and are... 'upset' with the outcome. Again sorry for the delay. Please comment, comment, comment! Any thoughts or ideas. Things I should change. **

**Also! To whoever said to have some Clace in this chapter... patience young one, haha. We have to build up their past problems before we can actually move into deeper emotional struggle. **

**Xx Innocent Fangs; M ~*~**


	6. Let the wars begin

**AN: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, but I do own ALL the plots from my existing stories.**

**Hey guys! I was wondering if you could check out my other stories. Just click up there somewhere ^^^ and tell me what you think. Also I will not be updating until I get 6 reviews! **

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

Some times, I feel… different, special. Do you know what I mean? No, I don't mean the stereotypical thing that all mothers tell their young children. No, I mean I actually feel like I am a completely different… species? Doesn't that sound insane!?

I guess I feel this way because of the dreams.

The constant dreams of shapes what I have decided to call 'runes' and people speaking to me. People with these 'runes' on them, telling me that I do not belong in this world. Which; to me, seems very accurate. I don't think I belong with a half deranged mother, a depressed brother and… him.

He is getting worse. Coming home every night, drunk, as aggressive as ever and a bloodlust that you could never believe. And who do you think he takes it out on? Darling mother? Precious Brother or little ol' me? I think you've guessed right. Me. A couple crushing punches to the skull, a couple more to the stomach. You know same old, same old.

* * *

As I wander the halls of Lockwood College. I think of why I bother to stay in this hellhole. Sure I have friends, sure I have a lovely house. But the only real reason I stayed here after school was for Jon. Mum; I couldn't care less about. Father could go kill himself and I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. But Jon, my Jon. The perfect one. The lovely one. The kind one. The only one who was always there for me. He is just drifting away, he doesn't even… I think the reason I am still here is because I hope he wants me to, I hope that one day he will acknowledge me again, that he will remember all the good times we had and want them back. I stay because I hope that he still loves me. It's funny how just weeks ago he saved me a pancake and now he can't even look me in the eyes, I know it seems petty but things in this household change so quickly, so dramatically. Soon he won't even be able to be in the same room as me. But I shouldn't go wishing for things I don't want.

* * *

**Jace's Pov:**

Music, it's how I free myself. How I express all the pain that is building up inside of me. Whether is through vocals, piano, guitar, violin, drums and the flute. Anything helps.

I've lost so much. First it was my parents, then it was my first love, and now I just can't… I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

I head to the music room, calling on Seb and Alec to play gutair and drums for me. They sing back up, while I play the piano and sing my bloody heart out.

The Script are one of my favourite bands and I don't hesitate to start singing. Sebastian and Alec know the song.

**The six degrees of separation by the script. This is not the whole song. **

_You've read the books,_

_You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows,  
Meditate, get hypnotized.  
Anything to take from your mind._

Anything to make me forget, to make me leave this world of pain. Kaelie can't reach me. She can't get anywhere close.

_But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

I keep stuffing up my chances with Clary because I am scared she'll hurt me like Kaelie did. I am desperate for Clary's attention no matter why she gives it to me.

_Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation._

_You hit the drink, you take a toke  
Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah  
Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,  
You're better now than ever, and your life's okay  
When it's not. No.  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation._

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

I see Kaelie all the time. And everytime I see her, it's with a different man. She is just like me. Too much like me. Pulling people in, having her fun and then leaving them heart broken by themsleves. I learnt that from her.

_And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little_

_(No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)  
You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,  
Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah  
Tarot cards  
Gems and stones,  
Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.  
Well it's not, no, wohhhh_

_You're only doing things out of desperation,_

The beat surging, my heart pumping. I get lost in the music. Lost in my thoughts.

_Ohhh no,  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation.  
First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little  
No there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, you'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

Even with my fasination with Clary, I'd take Kealie back with NO hesitation. She was my first love and I can't believe I lost her. I can't believe I even fell for her in the first place.

_Oh, no there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, you'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself_

I'm all by myself. Izzy and Alec don't love me, they just put up with me. Robert and Maryse are never there, but I doubt that they see me as a son. Clary, she is the first person who hasn't fallen for my charm and she is the first person to 'make' me fall for hers.

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation_

_No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation_

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself.

It's every man for himself,

It's every man by himself.

I'm all by myself.

I am thrust out of my reverie at the sudden sound of applause. I open my eyes to see Clary… my Clary. Clapping.

"That was… that was… AMAZING!" An angelic voice said to me.

"Uhh… thanks?" I say confused as to why Clary is suddenly… not hating me... and actually being kind...

"Too bad you were off key." She says with a small giggle. Ahh… there we go.

I just stare at her for a couple seconds, lost in her emerald eyes. I notice something, was that despair? I quickly dismiss the thought, Clary's fine. But I do wonder what changed. Why she is talking to me?

"Oh, Golden Boy. Next time you might want to wear a belt." I look down confused. I hear a sudden click of a camera. That's when I realise… my pants have fallen down… and today... I am wearing my… duckling boxers. Oh shit.

"See you round, Jace." She says with a devilish smirk and a wink.

"Oh, it's on Morgenstern. It's on and you better bring it!" I yell at her, no humour in my voice.

"I was planning to!" She says with a laugh.

Let the wars begin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, like I said before I will not be updating until I get at LEAST 6 reviews. Also I will be without internet connection for the next week so... the wait may be even longer.**

**I have decided to change the course of this story. Adding in a bit more humour, but as time goes on I will still create that hopelessness and heartbreak. Also keep a look out for Kaelie in following chapters!**

**Anyways, See ya.**

**Xx Innocent Fangs; M ~*~**


End file.
